Die Besessenheit
by DarkBlysse
Summary: What went through Eduard's mind, that last night of his life when his body was taken over by another soul? Alter!Ed, Edward, angst, character death


**Title: **DieBesessenheit  
**Author:** DarkBlysse  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Eduard-centric (Alter!Ed), slight bits of Edward and Hohenheim  
**Series:** Anime

**Warnings:** Character death, spoilers for the end-ish of the anime.  
**Summary:** What went through Eduard's mind, that last night of his life when his body was taken over by another soul?

_**A/N:**_ N-No guarantees of much coherency here. I tried to keep it together, but, well... two souls and minds in one body's going to offer up a challenge to more than just the host body, eh? XD I just find myself drawn to the idea that, while Edward was in total control and felt nothing _too_ amiss, poor Eduard was trapped in his own body and mind, subjected to Edward's thoughts and whims and left to do nothing but, well... freak the Hell out?

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Fingers freeze. Once nimble, grasping his comb as they worked the knots in his bangs free, now they cramp, knuckles white from the sheer grip he has on the piece of plastic.

_Will it snap?_

The thought is fleeting, just as the sudden seizure of Eduard's muscles was and he soon watches as the comb falls to the floor, the soft, yet almost hollow sounds reaching overly sensitive ears. Eduard bends over to pick up his comb and finish straightening out his hair, when he's assaulted with another sudden contraction of muscles. His entire body seizes up this time as he falls to the floor, unconscious.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Eduard awakes, a soft groan escaping his lips. The sound echoes and pounds in his aching skull and he raises a hand to cover his eyes from the bright light of the room.

Only... he_ doesn't_.

Golden eyes snap open. Sharp, cold air rushes into lungs not ready for such a deep breath and he tries to calm himself down.

But he_ can't._

Distantly, Eduard can hear words muttered, realizes he's no longer on the floor. Focusing, he can see himself in his mirror. The light in his eyes holds more confusion than even his mind does, and his tongue forms words that sound, _taste_, foreign to him. An accent not quite his own, yet still his voice...

_Panic_...

He can sense it within his mind, but it does not make it through to his body. Thoughts press against him, almost backing him into a corner of his own mind. Eduard can feel apprehension, anxiety... But not outright _fear_.

"Okay... that's odd..." he says. Eduard almost feels like laughing, somewhat hysterical; such an understatement, coming from himself.

Yet... it's _not_ himself.

Confusion washes over him and he suddenly sees Father in the doorway. One swift tug and he's being dragged outside, only to be met with screams and panic.

_Panic..._

He wants to shout. To yell and thrash and gain _control_ again, to banish whatever has him in its grasp. Anxious thoughts circle, both his own and his possessor's, wrapping and tangling in one another as Father mutters strange words at him. A flash of recognition in his eyes, then worry as he grabs Eduard again, starting to pull him down the street.

Pausing in stride, Eduard turns, sees zeppelins and aerocraft. Thoughts still to nothing in his fear, the not-quite-panic he feels without the physical half of it, and then...

... _black_.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

_Heat_ pours down from above, pressure against his back, suddenly harder as Eduard hears a loud _cracking_ sound. Eyes strain for a moment, finally focusing. Flames, debris, smoke... It clouds his vision, but fogs his mind yet further.

_I was just with Father..._ he thinks, not realizing for a moment that he's muttering to himself again in that _off_ voice. Odd words, and even stranger thoughts and images assail him.

_Transmute... _

_Gate... _

_Home..._

_Alphonse..._

Muscles ache and burn, hands struggle to move as his body shifts beneath whatever pins him. Eduard's palms press together and he feels a weak... _wave_ move through him, then an angry cry falls on his ears. Harder this time, and a soft clapping sound as his hands meet. A small flash of energy, flowing and weaving along his muscles and nerves. His breath catches painfully in his lungs; already, there is little enough air, and this is starving his body of what it needs.

Against his chest now, fingers press firmly. Then a _flash_. And in that final moment, Eduard feels joy and relief overwhelm _him, consume _him, bringing tears to his bloodshot eyes.

_Lighter_... he feels. No longer burdened and possessed, allowed one last breath of his own, not belonging to another.


End file.
